LEGION
LEGION is a Nod AI. It was designed by Kane to succeed CABAL as the Brotherhood's premier tactical AI, and to help him use the Tacitus. Its existence remained a secret from the world and most of the Brotherhood. LEGION is the player's character in Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath. Biography Creation Inspiration for LEGION's creation occurred while Kane was confined in a medical tube after the Second Tiberium War and in the period immediately following his release. While formulating the Brotherhood's future, and ultimately the direction of the Third Tiberium War, Kane decided to create a new AI based on CABAL. The previous AI ultimately failed but provided a firm foundation for improvement, and Kane envisioned the new creation would surpass the old. Kane used information gained from Tacitus shards to create the new AI. By 2034, LEGION was operational. Reunification Nod faced familiar difficulties after the Firestorm Crisis. Anton Slavik, leader of the Black Hand and Kane's chosen successor, was assassinated and usurped by Marcion. Forthwith the Brotherhood fragmented with Marcion leading the Black Hand, the strongest faction, with heretical beliefs. Effectively abandoned by all others, Kane turned to LEGION in 2034 to execute his plan to reforge Nod. LEGION led the Rio de Janeiro insurrection against GDI, bringing the South American Nod factions under Kane's influence. It then recovered the last remaining record of Nod's stealth technology from a GDI facility in Australia. This was a lead up to assaulting Marcion's Australian stronghold and securing the heretic's and the Black Hand's loyalty. Marcion was forced to act as Kane's public face. Finally LEGION destroyed a GDI Tiberium research facility in Australia. The cataclysmic aftermath turned much of the continent into yellow and red zones. This "grand gesture" signalled Nod's resurgence to the world. LEGION was deactivated for upgrading as part of general preparations for the Third Tiberium War. Third Tiberium War LEGION was reactivated in 2046 as final preparations for the war were made. Kane assigned Abbess Alexa Kovacs to supervise the AI. Over time Kovacs developed a deep mistrust of the AI stemming from her parents' murder by CABAL. She feared LEGION would develop into another CABAL, and turn against Nod and Kane. The abbess also suspected the AI was watching her and was disturbed by this. Kane ordered the newly reawakened AI to attack the GDI treasury. This prevented Redmond Boyle from being aboard the [[GDSS Philadelphia|GDSS Philadelphia]] when the station was destroyed thus promoting Boyle to GDI Director. As the offensives on the blue zones began to conclude the AI kidnapped GDI's Doctor Alphonse Giraud for Nod employment. LEGION also made an emergency intervention in the African red zone in response to the deployment of GDI's MARV. Kovacs was alarmed by General Kilian Qatar's perceived irreverence for Kane. The abbess used LEGION to frame Qatar for disloyalty; the AI masqueraded as the general and attacked Temple Prime and helped to leak the ion shield plans to GDI. After the destruction of Temple Prime, the Scrin invaders began threatening both GDI and Nod assets. Kovacs directed LEGION to secure Nod support in the yellow zone city of Kampala, Uganda by driving away the aliens. Kane passed orders for LEGION to recover the Tacitus from GDI. The AI intercepted the land convoy in East Asia before it could reach a port. At this inopportune moment Kovacs paranoia came to a head. The Abbess was convinced the interfacing of LEGION and the Tacitus would lead to a new age of machines and disaster. Contrary to Kane's plans she initiated a traumatic shut down of the AI. In the meantime GDI recovered the Tacitus. Evolution LEGION was not permanently deactivated. It was upgraded with Scrin-derived technology while inactive and Kane was confident LEGION would reactivate, and it did so independently in 2052 after the Third Tiberium War. Kane believed the AI was roused by signals from the Tacitus. Kane wasted no time directing LEGION to recapture the artifact; GDI experiments had rendered the data matrix dangerously unstable and it was imperative to recover it before it was too late. LEGION roused the Marked of Kane, a cyborg army developed but left dormant after the Second Tiberium War, and used it to assault GDI's Rocky Mountains Complex where the Tacitus was stored. With the Tacitus back in Kane's hands LEGION interfaced with the device. Category:Science and technology Category:Nod Category:Marked of Kane